


Open up.

by YariChan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Author Regrets Nothing, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YariChan/pseuds/YariChan
Summary: Daryl and Rick are using their alone time really well.





	Open up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first entry for this year kinktober. I'm not sure I'm going to be able to fill them all but I'll try my best.
> 
> This work was beta'd by [my amazing friend](http://outsidermonster.tumblr.com/)  
> Please check them out! They're actually doing some ko-fi comissions and their art is really good.

Rick’s mind wasn’t fast enough to process what was happening there. Just minutes ago, he and Daryl were arguing about what to do about Merle being in the same place as the group and now they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Lucky for them, Rick had always appreciated his privacy so the first thing he did in his cell was hang a sheet from the metal bars so nobody could take a peek inside his personal space. They needed to be pretty quiet though. Rick broke the kiss to grab Daryl’s face in his hands, if they room wasn’t so dark he could probably see the pink in his cheeks with no problem at all.

“Has someone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are, Daryl?” Daryl’s only response was a low growl, Rick knew Daryl wasn’t used to be in the receiving end of a compliment but that was going to change now that he was the one in charge. “I’m not joking.”

“Shut up.” Daryl pushed Rick lightly and then he dropped to his knees without second thoughts. His hands were busy, trying to undo Rick’s belt as quickly as possible.

Rick’s gaze never left Daryl at all. He let out a soft moan when Daryl finally took his dick out. Rick was surprised about how soft Daryl’s touch had become, even though that his hands were rough and full of scars after all the fighting. Rick hands went to Daryl’s hair almost immediately when he felt the hunter’s lips on his dick.

Daryl began to stroke Rick’s penis very slowly, enjoying the sounds that the man was doing. Daryl hadn’t had sex in a very long time, but back in the day it was always rough, dirty and quick. Nothing like what they were doing now. Daryl felt how hard Rick was and he smiled. He hadn’t stopped touching his dick this whole time; he could feel nearly all the little veins now. The feeling of Rick’s fingers going through his greasy hair was one of the most relaxing things he had ever felt. However, they didn’t have too much time before the rest of the group started to get up and get ready for the day. They needed to get this done quickly. Daryl grabbed onto Rick’s hips for more control and started to suck on his dick like it was the best thing in the whole damn world.

Rick hadn’t done anything sexual since he and Lori reunited almost a year ago. He was too busy trying to no die and all that stuff. But oh God, this felt like heaven. Rick was trying really hard to not let his whimpers come out of his mouth; they weren’t planning on waking up the whole prison. They also had Judith sleeping next to them in her brand-new crib.

But Rick wasn’t prepared at all for what Daryl has in his mind. During all the years of horrible sex Daryl lost almost all his gag reflex, which meant he was going to give Rick the best deep throat of his life. It was impossible for him to miss how Rick nearly bends over himself. If he could, he would be smiling right now, but that’s difficult with a cock in your mouth. It didn’t take long for Rick to release himself in the hunter’s throat. Maybe he should have warned Daryl, but he couldn’t let any sound go past his lips or he wouldn’t be able to shut up.

Daryl pushed Rick off, forcing him to sit on the bed, and coughed for a few seconds. He didn’t appreciate Rick’s gesture, not at all. If looks could kill Rick would be dead on the floor already. Daryl wiped a hand over his lips, cleaning off any bit cum that didn’t make it to his stomach.

“You could’ve said something, you prick.” Daryl complained as he sat on the bed next to Rick, who was still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, sorry about that…” He smiled at Daryl and took his hand. “This was actually my first time with one of these, you know, Lori never wanted to- “

“Were you thinking about your dead wife while I had your dick in my mouth, officer friendly?” Daryl let go of Rick’s hand, looking at him with a very confused face.

“Oh my god, shut up.” Rick grabbed Daryl again, by the waist this time, and made him fall next to him on the bed. “It’s bed time.”

It wasn’t, but Daryl didn’t want to know if Rick had actually been thinking about Lori the whole time. That was a conversation for another day. For now they will just lie in bed together and enjoy the rest of the morning.


End file.
